Nadie imaginaba
by Pipo Writer
Summary: Nadie imaginaria que Hermione Granger la bruja más inteligente, sagaz y orgullosa leona, amiga del niño que vivió, parte del trió dorado, heroína de la guerra contra Voldemort, alguna vez pudiera ser dominada por alguien, en especial por su peor enemigo.
1. prologo

Quien lo diría

Espero que les guste este primer fic que publico.

Las recomendaciones de siempre Harry Potter no es mío es propiedad J.K Roiwling y the Warner Bros.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Matilde conocida como Zhura

PROLOGO

-Vamos Hermione, tu puedes- se repetía lentamente la leona, mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo, que la conducía a hacia su peor enemigo-.

Quien diría que la bruja más inteligente estaría bajo mi dominio- decía Draco Malfoy, mientras veía con repulsión a Hermione-

Nadie imaginaria que Hermione Granger la bruja más inteligente, sagaz y orgullosa leona, amiga del niño que vivió, parte del trió dorado, heroína de la guerra contra Voldemort, alguna vez pudiera ser dominada por alguien, en especial por su peor enemigo.

- Y quién diría que todo empezó por un error- pensaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Hermione, mientras los tormentosos ojos de la serpiente empezaron una lucha campal con los ojoso avellana de la leona, al mismo tiempo que el olor de menta y café de Draco se mezclaba con el olor a rosas de Hermione, al mismo tiempo que el aliento de los dos se fusionaban en uno, pero mientras su mente estaba en una guerra campal, los cuerpos de los dos ex-amantes deseaban sentirse el uno al otro, sentir a que calor que los llenaba desde el fondo.

* * *

Si les gusto no se olviden de marcar el sexy, divino, hermoso, precisos botón verde que dice "REVIEW" para que pueda seguir con esta historia.


	2. cap I

PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Lo único que se escuchaba por los silenciosos corredores de Hogwarts eran los desesperados pasos de Hemrione, para llegar a tiempo a su clase de pociones.

—Sabía, que no debía ayudar a Ron a hacer sus deberes- decía la leona, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, que le anunciaba que solo quedaban 5 minutos para llegar a su clase—.

Lo que Hermione no se imaginaba era que en su ya retrasado horario, tendría que enfrentar un obstáculo algo ebrio.

—Magnifico— decía Draco mientras se masajeaba sus sien para aliviar el dolor de cabeza, producio por unos whiskys de fuego demás—juro que no volveré a tomar tanto whisky de fuego— murmuraba Draco con un tono incrédulo de su ridícula promesa—

Y estos fueron los últimos pensamientos del slytherin, porque lo último que sintió fue un delicado olor a rosas que inundaba su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que un objeto cálido se depositaba en sus brazos, en ese mismo instante sintió un gran flujo de corriente que recorría su cuerpo.

—Que delicioso aroma— pensó Draco, mientras comenzaba a oler el pelo algo esponjoso que se había regado por su cuerpo—

—Que cómodo se siente—murmuro Hermione, mientras a braza ese fuerte pecho, que le había servido de escudo para refugiarse de su caída—Perdóname— fue lo último que dijo Hermione a su salvador, mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo para su clase de pociones—

—Oye espera- fue lo grito Draco al sentir como ese delicado cuerpo lo abandonaba, peor lo único que Malfoy pudo ver fue un pelo café que salía corriendo-¿Quién será?— se preguntaba Malfoy, mientras recogía el ultimo objeto de su próxima conquista, un collar de plata que decía H.J.G—

* * *

He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic.

¿Qué pasara con Malfoy? ¿Lograra descubrir la identidad de su próxima conquista?

¿Qué le sucederá a Hermione cuando llegue a su clase de pociones?¿Se dedicara a buscar a su escudo?

Todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, solo si hacen click en el hermoso y precioso botón verde que dice "REVIEW"


	3. Chapter 3

CONSECUENCIAS DEL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

— ¡DRACO!—grito por tercera vez Pansy—

— Ya Pansy, cálmate— decía Blaise mientras trataba de tapar sus orejas antes de escuchar el grito de Parkinson—

—BLAISE ZABINI, COMO QUIERES QUE ME CLAME. SI DRACO NO ME ESTA PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN—chillaba la rubia, mientras movía su despampanante cuerpo al frente de Draco—

"_Quién será aquella chica _"pensaba Malfoy, mientras veía el collar que reposaba en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que acercaba a su nariz para olfatear de nuevo ese aroma Rosas y Moras que satisfacía sus sentidos, en esos instantes que realizaba ese olfatea recordaba la esbelta imagen y esos ojos color avellana, que lo habían hipnotizado.

—DRACO-grito por última vez Pansy, antes de exasperarse y salir como alma como alma que lleva al diablo de su sala común—

—genial, ahora quien soportara a Pansy- susurro Zabini—Y ahora a este que le pasa—menciono Blaise, mientras veía a un Draco pensativo—

—Debe estar pensado en su próxima conquista—afirmo Theodore Nott—.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— cuestiono Zabini

—Mira su rostro—menciono Nott—

Y eso hizo Blaise, que empezó a fijarse en la mirada decidida de Mlafoy, mientras veía el collar, "_quien será la futura conquista del mes" _pensó Zabini, mientras su imaginación tomaba vuelo.

—Hermione—llamo Luna— ¿Qué te sucede?—

—Nada—respondió distraídamente Granger, mientras miraba por la ventana—

—No es verdad—afirmo Lovegood, mientras observaba fijamente Hermione, con sus ojos de búho, los ojos penetrantes que te hacen sacar la verdad a flote—

—Está bien tú ganas—dijo Hermione, mientras le contaba con una voz llena de emoción el encuentro con su salvador-escudo—

—No has podido obtener algún dato de él—pregunto Ginny, mientras salía de su escondite—

—GINEVRA—gritaron al unisonó Luna y Hermione, mientras saltaban de la cama por el susto— y no, no sé nada de mi escudo-dijo Hermione después, de haber retomado la calma—lo único que sé es que tiene un aroma a mente y café—menciono Hermione, la mismo instante en el cual olfateaba su capa llena de aquel excitante olor—

Después de algún tiempo, aquí les entrego el tercer capítulo de este fic.

¿Qué pasara después de este segundo encuentro?

¿Qué sucederá con Pansy y el grupo de Malfoy?

Entérense de todo esto en el próximo de Nadie imaginaba.

No se olviden de escribir un sexy comentario en el sexy botoncito verde llamado review.


	4. CAPITULO 4

Hola, después de un buen tiempo perdido he decidido regresar al mundo de la escritura.  
Este capítulo va dedicado a una de mis lectoras más fieles rockpink94.

Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo el cuarto capítulo de este fic

NO PUEDE SER

Pum fue el último sonido que retumbo por los silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts

—FIJATE POR DONDE VAS—grito una furiosa voz—no ves que casi dañas mi capa de varios galeones—volvió a gritar la voz, mientras se alejaba por los pasillos—

—Más bien fíjate tu, por donde caminas—grito una voz femenina—no ves que algunos tratamos de llegar a tiempo a nuestras clases—volvió a responde Hermione, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba nuevamente su carrera para llegar a tiempo a su clase de Pociones —

Mientras Hermione seguía con su maratón olímpica empezó a sentir ese delicioso y excitante aroma a menta y café que tanto le encantaba.

"_Ummmm, que delicia ese aroma_ "se repetía Hermione, mientras se detenía para poder degustar ese aroma"_menta y café ¿será que mi caballero se encuentra cerca?"_Volvió a cuestionarse Hermione, al mismo tiempo que observa a su alrededor en busca de su brillante príncipe azul" _mierda lo he vuelto a perder" _fue el ultimo pensamiento de Hermione antes de volver a sentir, como unos musculosos y fuertes brazos la atrapan entre sí para no dejarla caer.

—MIERDA—volvió a gritar una masculina voz—Otra vez tú inútil, es que acaso no tienes otro deporte aparte de caerme encima—grito Draco, al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de aquella mucha de un olor muy conocido para él—

"_No puede ser"_ pensó Hermione mientras escuchaba esa voz y empezaba a sentir ese delicioso aroma"_ No puede ser, no puede ser" _ser repetía continuamente Hermione, mientras la mente y el café se volvían más fuertes, al mismo tiempo que la gritona voz, se convertía en susurro, y este a su vez dejaba espacio a la duda "¿_SERÁ QUE MALFOY ES AQUEL CABALLERO QUE ESTA BUSCANDO?"_ se cuestionaba Granger con cara de pánico, al mismo instante que con todas sus fuerzas se levanto de aquel agarre y comenzaba nuevamente su maratón, para poder olvidar esa duda.

—Me escuchaste bien…. ¡GRANGER A DONDE VAS!—grito Malfoy antes que un mar de cabellos castaños desapareciera por los pasillos—

Tan, tan, tan, bueno mis queridas lectoras aquí les dejo el capitulo número 4 de este fic.

Que sucederá de ahora en adelante:

¿sera que Hermione empezara a dudar sobre la naturaleza de su caballero?

Si quieren solucionar esta duda, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo

¿CABELLERO O DRAGON?

Y no se olviden de hablar con un sexy amiguito llamado REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaaaaa a mis seguidores de este fic, que después de un largo periodo de estar muerto renace para sorprenderlos con los actos que sufren nuestros pequeños protagonistas

Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo el quinto capítulo de este fic

PENSAMIENTOS DE UNA DAMISELA DUDOSA

"_Vamos Hermione, tu puedes dormir"_ se repetía mentalmente la leona, mientras daba por enésima vez en la noche vueltas en su cama "_Suficiente"_ pensó Hermione, al instante en que se levantaba para ir a dar un paseo nocturno.

"_DEJARE DE PENSAR EN ESO" _se repetía Hermione, mientras trataba de sacar la imagen de un príncipe de menta y café, transformado en un vil Dragon, de apellido Malfoy y caminaba directo a las cocinas de Hogatwars, donde un bocadillo nocturno le ayudaría a olvidar.

"_Malfoy no puede ser mi amor a primera vista"_ seguía pensando la leona, mientras seguía devorando con ansias su nutella "_Malfoy no puede ser mi caballero de menta y café, además él no sería capaz de salvar a nadie, en especial a mí una vil y asquerosa sangre sucia, que corrompe al mundo de la magia" _seguía meditando Hermione.

Así transcurrió el paseo nocturno, un paseo que se transformo en una tormenta de dudas sobre su amor a primera vista, aquel gentil hombre que con solo realizar uno de los actos más gentiles, ayudarla después de una caída, la haya cautivado.

—TE TENGO— fue lo último que escucho Hermione, al sentir como unos brazos musculosos y un olor muy conocido para ella la atrapaban antes de caer por la escurridizas escaleras móviles del castillo—

"_Genial, otra vez me ha rescatado ese maldito hurón"_ pensó Hermione.

Pero lo que Hermione no imagino fue ver una impactante imagen, no de Malfoy, sino de un rostro desconocido para ella —Graaaaaacias—titubeo Hermione, mientras una masculina voz con acento italiano, comenzaba a llenar sus oídos—

—No hay de qué, pero la próxima vez ten cuidado; mucho gusto mi nombre es Matteo Fiorini—

—Y él mío es Hermione Granger— menciono la leona, mientras un olor amenta y café inundaba sus fosas nasales y un mar de pensamientos llenaba su mente—

Tan Tan, he aquí el quinto capitulo

¿Quién será ese tal Matteo Fiorini? ¿Por qué huele a menta y café? ¿Sera que Draco no es nuestro caballero?

Averigüen esto en el próximo capítulo, y paraqué lo averigüen solo tiene que ir al sexy y hermoso botón verde. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Estimados/as lectores/as es un placer para mi presentarles el capítulo 6 de este fic.

Yo se que alguno de los lectores de mi fic se habrán preguntando el motivo de mi demora para actualizar este pequeño fic, que creo que constara de unos 10 capítulos, pero volviendo al tema de mi demora se podría resumir con al siguiente palabra o la siguiente oración: CATASTROFE EN MIVIDA TANTO AMOROSA, ACADEMICA Y FAMILIAR, así que sin tantos rodeos y palabrería, prometo tratar de actualizar lo más rápido los capítulos , y lanzar algunos fics pensado para lagunas series como : Glee, con una de mis parejas favoritas Noah/Kurt, de Xiaolin Showdown con la pareja Jack/Chase, entre otros, pero sin más palabrería el capitulo 6

"PRESENTANDO UN PRÍNCIPE ITALIANO"

Los pasillos de Hogwarts se llenaban del continuo zapateo de los estudiantes para tratar de llegar a tiempo a todas su clases, pero entre este océano de adolescentes se distinguía el trió de oro, que con toda velocidad posible trataban de llegar lo antes posible a la aula de Pociones, antes de que Snape le rebajara otros 50 puntos a su casa, como la última vez.

–Apúrense chicos-gritaba como siempre La Leona—porque siempre que tenemos clase con Snape, les da la manía de despertarse tarde—

—Ya déjanos de regañar Señorita Perfección, y más bien comienza a correr más rápido que solo faltan 10 minutos para que comience la clase—

Cuando los tres leones estaban a punto de entrar a un salón de Pociones sin su "querido y estimado" profesor, siente aquella voz de hurón que tanto les "agrada".

—Porque tanta prisa trío de perdedores—decía Malfoy con desprecio—es que acaso buscan alguna de sus idiotas diarias—

— ¡Cállate estúpido Hurón!—grito Ron con fuerza—

—No te atrevas a callarme, estúpida comadreja pobretona—

—Como me llamaste—gritaba histérico Ron, mientras que con delicadeza busca entre su desgasta bata su barita, para callar aquella voz molesta—Atrévete a decir algo más Malfoy y te hará escupir caracoles—

—Comadreja antes de que tú puedas hacer eso, déjame decirte que yo ya te habré mando al otro lado del castillo—decía Draco con superioridad—además crees que me podrías hacer daño con ese palo al que llamas barita—

—Malfoy vuelve a decir algo y no solo et hare escupir caracoles, sino que también te mandare a volar a l lado de tu padre mortifago—grito Ron con el tono más mordaz, que jamás hubiera pronunciado—

Lo último que resonó por los vacíos pasillos del castillo fue es estruendoso golpe del cuerpo inconsciente de Ron, al mismo tiempo que una guerra de hechizos comenzaba entre los dos grupos, antes de que un único rayo espantara a los dos grupos y una poderosa voz los separa.

– ¡¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?—Gritaba con desesperación y mal genio la profesora McGonall—

Y fue aquella poderosa e intimidante voz que detuvo esa guerra de hechizos, además de una extraña presencia para todas, excepto una leona de pelo risado

"_podría ser Matteo" _pensaba Hermione, mientras analizaba cada detalle de su príncipe, su piel blanca como el mármol de Carrara(1), sus ojos de un azul profundo como el azul del mar Mediterráneo, y su cabello liso, con algunas ondulaciones y de un color café marrón que parecía robado de los tallos de los arboles, peor aquellos detalles no era lo que más atraía a Hermione, sino su peculiar olor a menta y café, que lentamente intentaba llenar el lugar, y en especial los sentidos.

—Me has escuchado todos—menciono con un tono de ira Minerva, mientras observaba a los involucrados — Ahora márchense todos, excepto usted señorita Granger, que partir de este momento tiene la misión de mostrarle a nuetsro nuevo estudiante y compañero de casa el castillo—menciono McGonall, mientras de sus espaldas salía el ya tan conocido Matteo para Hermione—

—Es un placer volverte a ver _mia bella ragazza— _decía con gentileza Matteo, mientras sus labios rojos como las rosas depositaban un pequeño besos en las manos de Hermione—

—EL placer es mío también —respondió con uan voz coqueta Hermione—

Y ante la mirada atónita de Harry, la de asco de parte de Malfoy, la de ira y odio por parte de Ron, y las de sorpresas de algunos estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo, el Príncipe italiano y su damisela comenzaban a recorrer lentamente aquel castillo, al mismo tiempo que los murmullos y los chimes comenzaban su rápido viaje por las paredes parlantes del castillo.

1. Carrara, es una pequeña ciudad italiana de la Toscana, que se caracteriza por sus famosas canteras de mármol.

Este mármol de Carrara se caracteriza por su blancura y por ser uno de los más finos de todo mundo, por eso ha sido material para grandes escultores.

A partir de este momento abra partes en italiano, pero no se preocupen que tratare de dejar la traducción de esas partes.

TAN, TAN

Aquí les dejo este capítulo.

¿Qué sucederá entre Ron y Matteo? ¿Y más preocupante será que nuestra pequeña leona se enamora de su príncipe? ¿Y cómo será acogido Matteo por la población estudiantil del castillo?

Si quien solucionar estas dudas solo tienen que ir al sexy botoncito verde ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno mis queridos lectores acá les traigo el capitulo 7, producto de tomarme un litro de sprite, un frappe de Moka de 20 onzas y mi deseo de subir dos capítulos como compensación de mi falta de actualización del fic durante tres meses.

No se olviden que la letra que está en cursiva son pensamientos y flash backs.

Así que he aquí mi producción:

"REACCIONES I"

1. Ron

"_Genial otra vez el desgraciado italiano"_pensaba Ron, mientras veía a aquel estúpido caminar abrazado con su amada leona.

"_Desde que llego hace un mes solo ha provocado problemas como la vez que se enfrento a Malfoy"_

_**Flash back**_

_**Como siempre la poca paz que reinaba en los pasillos del castillo era interrumpida por las continuas peleadas entre la malvada serpiente de Draco Malfoy y la feroz leona de Hermione Granger.**_

_**Pero esta vez entre interminables insultos, el decidido Ron Weasly estaba dispuesto a defender a su muy poderosa y orgullosa leona, pero todo este magnífico plan de defensa se ve derrumbado ante la intervención tan caballerosa de Matteo Fiorini, que con capa y espada defendió a su damisela.**_

_**End of the flash back**_

"_Genial después de ese maldito encuentro Hermione solo se fija en ese tardo, además que le ve al él" _seguía pensando Ron, mientras refunfuñaba y mira a la nueva pareja que caminaba por los pasillos.

"_ojala Hermione se fijara en mí y no en ese tarado, además estoy seguro que la hará y en ese momento no estaré yo para defenderla" _ seguía pensando Ron, al mismo tiempo que con una mirada de odio y decepción veía a una Hermione que poco a poco detuvo su pasos para encontrarse con su amigo.

2. Matteo

"_Ah, cuanto es bella mia piccola donna" _pensaba Matteo mientras veía, como los intensos ojos marrones lo veían con un cariño inmenso, al mismo tiempo que los rojos y carnoso labios de Hermione se movían lentamente, y de vez en cuando dejaban a la vista esas hermosas perlas blancas que resplandecían con cada sonrisa de Hermione.

"_Además quien diría que sería tan fácil ilusionar a esta leona "_pensaba maquiavélicamente, mientras poco a poco los ojos azules de Matteo se desplazaban de Hermione, hacía todo aquel espectáculos que la población femenina le ofrecía: citas fáciles, noches de placer, en general todo lo que un "buen y encantador" príncipe merece.

"_ah la vida que debí merecer desde que entre a este colegio" _fueron los últimos pensamientos de Matteo, antes de escuchar al chino e insoportable voz de Hermione que lo llamaba poco a poco "_Ten paciencia Matteo, acuérdate que esta relación e solo para que tú puedas pasar los EXTASIS con mucha facilidad, utilizando a esta inútil tan sabia"_ pensó por última vez Fiorini, antes de dirigir una de sus miradas más hipócritas a su leoncita ingenua.

3. Hermione

"_Por fin tengo a alguien que merezca"_ pensaba Hermione, mientras veía como la atenta y profunda mira de las perlas azules de Matteo la miraban fijamente, a ella y solo a ella, al mismo tiempo que su príncipe le dirigía una de sus encantadores promesas.

"_Por fin tengo la oportunidad de sentir confianza y protección, y poder salir de aquella mortal duda, yo lo sabía Malfoy no podía ser aquel gentil caballero, que em rescato" _meditaba Hermione, mientras poco a poco la confianza,que la leona sentía inundaba poco a poco todo su ser, al mismo tiempo que toda su lógica e inteligencia era apartada para terreno a las emociones, que por tanto tiempo había ocultado.

"_No importa la desconfianza de mis amigos, porque Matteo, nunca me haría daño"_ cavilaba Hermione, mientras las ilusiones rondaban por sus ser.

4. Draco

Un malhumorado Draco caminaba por los pasillos de castillo, lleno de dudas que poco a poco agobiaban su mente.

"_Porque siento este vacío desde que la sangre sucia se fue" _meditaba Malfoy, mientras poco a poco sus pasos lo llevaban por aquellos lugares donde la leona y el hurón se enfrentaba continuamente "_Que me hace_ _falta, será que ella me hace falta, será que sus audaces respuestas y sus ingeniosas respuestas me hacen falta"_ seguía meditando Malfoy, mientras su recorrido lo lleva por aquellos lugares donde el olor a rosas y a jazmines , el olor de Hermione, era más fuerte, donde la imagen de ella con sus bucles indomables, con su cuerpo algo imperfecto pero a la vez magnifico, donde su carácter temperamental y valiente salía a la vista, done ella se encontraba más presente que nunca .

"_Porque estas dudas me agobian, porque pienso en ella, porque solo su recuerdo me atormenta cada noche, porque ya ninguna mujer, ni si quiera Pansy me satisface, porque cuando estoy divirtiéndome la recuerdo, PORQUE" _ así continuo el paseo nocturno de Malfoy, que intentaba descubrir, porque es aleona estaba en su mente.

Bueno mis queridos lectores del Dramaione, hasta aquí les dejo esta primera parte de "Reacciones".

¿Qué pasara con las dudas de Mlafoy, y los celos de Ron, las ilusiones de Hermione y los planes de Matteo? ¿Qué pensaran los amigos de Hermione de su tan adorado Príncipe? ¿Y las dudas de Malfoy lo seguirán atormentando?

Todas estas dudas serán solucionadas cuando llegue el capitulo 8 Reacciones II.

Así que queridos lectores recuerden dejar su bello comentario, por los capítulos 6 y 7, haciendo click en el sexy, hermoso y todo poderoso botoncito, que es aquel que me impulsa a escribir.


	8. Chapter 8

Pido una y mil veces disculpa, por el abandono, al cual he sometido este fanfic, pero como dicen por ahí "mejor tarde, que nunca2, por ende siguiendo este hermoso dicho, he aquí el capitulo 8 Reacciones II.

Como siempre les dejo las típicas aclaraciones, Harry Potter, no es de mi propiedad, sino de J.K Rowling.

Letra en cursiva son pensamientos, y letra en negrilla y cursiva son flashback.

Letra en cursiva, negrilla y con comillas, es mi pequeña y entrometida voz

Así que sin más impedimentos, he aquí el capitulo 8

"REACCIONES II"

Al tiempo que la relación entre la valiente leona y su príncipe italiano se fortalecía cada vez, esta generaba cada vez más sospechas, entre la población femenina de Hogwarts, que no entendía cómo era posible que aquel encantador y galante señor italiano, siguiera saliendo con aquella despreciable rata de biblioteca.

Como se generaron reacciones entre las personas más involucradas a la relación, a su vez también se produjeron algunas consecuencias en el círculo de amigos más privado de la leona.

Las reacciones de cada persona sintió al ver a aquella nueva pareja fueron diferentes.

Una de las primeras personas en dar su opinión sobre el tema, fue la inseparable amiga de Hermione, la siempre fiel Ginny.

1. Ginny

_**Flashback**_

_**Los acelerados pasos de una lacia melena rojiza, se escuchaban resonar los fríos y grandes pasillos del castillo.**_

—_**HERMIONE JANE GRANCGER— fue el único sonido, que rompió la atmosfera nocturna de los pasillos— Explícame cómo es posible, que TÚ, no me hayas avisado sobre tu nueva relación, con aquel espectacular príncipe—**_

"_**Lo que la querida Leona le haya dicho a su muy entromedida y querida amiga no nos interesa, la única verdad que nos llama la atención es la reacción de La hermana menor de los Weasley"**_

"_Por fin Hermione ha logrado conseguir alguien que la merezca" _se repetía constantemente Ginny, mientras que su sorriente boca y sus expresivos ojos, mostraban toda aquella felicidad que sentía su amiga.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

2. Luna

Otras de las reacciones que se dejaron escuchar fue la de la pequeña Lovegood, que al contrario de su grupo de amigos, no dio su aprobación.

—_**HERMIONE—fue el grito de Luna, al momento de encontrarla— ¿Cómo es posible que este con aquel tipo?—pregunto en un tono de fuerte, mientras sus expresivos ojos, mostraban toda aquella incertidumbre, que la había acompañado todo estos días—**_

Aunque para muchos fue extraña sus acida actitud ante aquella relación, en espacial para Hermione, que poco a poco la había comenzado a querer como una hermana.

—_**Porque lo dices Luna—cuestionaba Hermione con una mirada escéptica—**_

—_**Lo digo, porque aquel que tu quieres, me da gran desconfianza—**_

"_y aún lo sigo pensando" _pensaba Luna, mientras veía a Hermione y a Matteo caminar por los pasillos "_y demostrare, que lo que le he dicho a Hermione es verdad"._

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

3. Harry

Una de las personas que más felicidad sintió al enterarse de la nueva relación, fue el inseparable amigo de Hermione, Harry Potter.

Sus primeras reacciones fueron de alegría y de un apoyo total a la relación.

"_por fin alguien que ve la belleza de Hermjone" _ pensaba Harry, mientras la felicidad invadía su rostro.

"_Por fin Hermione, puede sentirse cómoda y amada. Al fin al cabo alguien más tendría que darse cuenta de sus grandes habilidades"_ Estos eran los constantes pensamientos de Potter, que encontró en Matteo, un amigo en quién confiarle, uno de sus más grandes tesoros, su amable y querida amiga.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Estas fueron las reacciones de los más fieles amigos de la valiente leona.

Para el resto de la población estudiantil, las reacciones fueron diversas.

Algunos afirmaban que Hermione Granger, había hecho alguna posición bizarra, para poder hacer posible esta relación, esta teoría era sostenida, por la gran mayoría de estudiantes femeninos, entres estos estudiantes, resaltaban las hermanas Patil, Parkinson, Lavander Brown, y otras más.

Para otros era más que obvio que el nuevo estudiante estaba realizando algún juego extraño con Hermione, o que simplemente estaba realizando alguna apuesta.

Otros más afirmaban mil y un teorías más.

Pero para un grupo pequeño y selecto, el amor que Matteo sentía por Hermione.

Y finalmente estaban aquellos, que sabían la verdad, aquellas personas, que por medio de algún método, habían podido seducir al italiano, y habían logrado el cometido de una noche salvaje.

Tan Tan, he aquí estimados lectores el capítulo número 8, de este fic.

¿Qué pasara entre la leona y el italiano? ¿Será que Luna logrará su cometido?

¿Qué pasar con Hermione, Draco y Matteo?

NO se pierdan la solución a estas interrogantes en el capítulo 9 "Alianzas bizarras, para una Noche extraña".

Y no se olviden de dejar un lindo REVIEW, solamente tienen que hacer click, en el sexy, hermoso y divido botón verde .


	9. Chapter 9

Perdón por la larga demora, pero en estos meses mi vida emocional y académica han sido, literalmente, perdón la expresión una MIERDA, pero ya que estamos de vuelta he decidido subir un nuevo capítulo de mi primera historia.

En éste capítulo conoceremos las verdaderas intenciones de Matteo y además de eso entenderemos, que a veces la vida es algo complicada, compleja, pero sobre todo, Inesperada.

Para iniciar este capítulo les dejaré una frase, de unas de las más grandes escritoras, Agatha Christie

"_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único." Agatha Christie, Novelista inglesa (1891 – 1976)_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Lo Inesperado I**_

El único sonido que derrumbaba la calma nocturna del castillo, eran los gemidos de placer que se escuchaban de una de las habitaciones de la torre norte.

– ¿Por qué sigues con ellas?– decía una agitada voz, con algún tono de ira oculto– ¡¿Por qué simplemente no la abandonas?– Grito la misma voz, mientras sentía como llegaba a su clímax–

–Po...Por... qué , todavía me quiero divertir– dijo con un tono cortado una masculina voz–

Después del último suspiro de estos dos amantes nocturnos, el único sonido que irrumpía en la habitación era el chocar del contacto de la ropa, que nuevamente se adhería al cuerpo de cada uno de los amantes.

–Sinceramente ya no te quiero compartir, solo quiero que seas mío– decía la voz femenina, mientras cubría el ya cubierto pectoral de sus amante –

–Lo sé Cara mia, solo tienes que ser un poco más paciente y ya –decía la voz masculina mientras unos penetrantes ojos marrones veía a la figura femenina, que aplicaba sus caricias sobre él–

– ¡Pero tal vez ya no tengo paciencia!– gritaba con furia y desesperación la voz femenina, que había interrumpido sus caricias– ¡Tal vez estoy cansada de ser la segunda, estoy cansada de ser la amante, cuando yo debería ser la primera, debería ser tu novia!– un ligero bramido– ¡¿Logras entenderme Matteo?– grito con la mayor desesperación la voz, mientras que con una fuerte y acelerado contoneo de caderas abandona la habitación–

– ¡Ginny espera!–gritaba Matteo, mientras comenzaba a perseguir a su pelirroja por los desiertos pasillos–

Pero lo que la enamoradiza pareja no sospechaba era que los pasillos esa noche no había decido estar tan solitarios, y especialmente los corredores de la torre norte.

–"_¡¿Cómo es posible? "pensaba_ una sombra femenina _"¿Así que la pequeña comadreja y el italiano juntos?"_ Continuaba meditando la chica de pelo azabache "_Pero la comadreja no estaba con Potter? ¿Y el italiano con la asquerosa Sangre sucia?"_–

– ¡Hey Pansy, reacciona!– le grito una masculina voz a la pensativa Pansy–

– ¿Qué sucede Draco?–respondió Pansy en el tono más relajado y calmado que tenía–

–Pues que estaba viendo fijamente a la nada como Lunatica, eso pasa– decía Draco –además si sigues con esa mirada estúpida, nunca vamos a acabar con la ronda de esta noche–dijo Draco, antes de volver a comenzar su recorrido por la Torre –

–"_Solo tal vez esta noche haya tenido algo productivo"–_ pensaba Pansy, mientras veía fijamente a Draco –"_Creo que ésta noche será el inicio de algo nuevo, y creo, que tendré que poner a marchar este plan"–_terminó sus pensamientos Pansy, mientras que con una improvisada y renovada fuerza seguía los veloces pasos de Draco– ¿Draco qué pasaría si te dijera que tengo una noticia que es de gran interés para ti?– así mientras los Slytherins se sumergían es su conversación, no notaron como unos grisáceos ojos llenos de lágrimas comenzaban a correr–

–"_¡¿Cómo es posible que Ginny haga esto? ¡¿Cómo?" –_Pensaba de una manera agitada, dolorosa y preocupada melena rubia, que con cada mirada que daba a los pasillos trataba de buscar a su amiga_–"Pobre Herms ,pobrecilla"–_ era lo único que pensaba Luna, mientras sus fuerzas se agotaban al no encontrar a su amiga–

Tal vez los sollozos de la chica no le permitieron escuchar el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban

– ¿Luna?–preguntaba con un tono de preocupación y de curiosidad Hermione–

– ¡Oh Herms!– fue lo último que dijo Luna, antes de abrazar con fuerza y comenzar a llorar en los hombros de Hermione–

– ¡¿Qué sucede Luna?– preguntó con una voz nerviosa la Leona –

Y con lágrimas en sus ojos Luna comenzó a contar todo lo que había visto esa noche, y aunque los incrédulas orejas de la castaña se negaban a escuchar la historia de su amiga, además de esto, su mente se negaba a creer que su adora y estimada amiga fuera capaz de esto, pero no creía y no creería que su adorado Príncipe fuera capaz de eso.

–¡ Es mentira Luna,no es cierto!–gritaba con desesperó Hermione, mientras buscaba la respuesta que quería escuchar en los ojos grisáceos de Luna–

–Ojalá lo fuera Herms, pero es cierto– decía Luna con un tono de lástima hacía su amiga–

Así que mientras Luna daba aquella respuesta, que era como una guillotina que con un único golpe seco y fuerte cortada toda, así fue como todas las esperanzas y sentimientos de Hermione se destrozaron en un segundo.

– ¡¿Luna, Hermione que hacen ahí?–Preguntó con un tono de ira y preocupación Matteo mientras veía al par de amigas–

– ¡Lo que sucede acá Matteo es que tienes que decirme la verdad!– dijo con sus últimas fuerzas Hermione, mientras su penetrante mirada trataba de derribar la confianza de los ojos marrones de Matteo– ¡Tienes que decirme que soy yo para ti, que significa nuestra relación!–

En ese momento, en el cual la tensión llegaba a todos los rincones de aquella sala y de todos los cuerpos allí presentes, y fue en ese exacto momento que las cortantes y frías palabras de Ginny atravesaron la mente de Matteo, y con un tono decidió y fuerte dijo

–Para ser realistas y sinceros, tú para mí eres un simple juego, al igual que nuestra relación, así que espero que entiendas que no existe "nuestra relación" porque nunca existió y nunca lo hará–esas fueron las cortantes palabras de Matteo, que miraba como cada palabra destroza el corazón de Hermione–

Y estas fueron las últimas palabras que se pronunciaron en la sala, antes que de Hermione saliera corriendo por los pasillos, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?– grito con furia Luna, mientras una sonora cachetada sonaba por los pasillos–

Y esta escena no solo fue vista por una pelirroja que con una alegría infinita sabía que ella había ganado ese estúpido y ridículo juego ,que ella era la principal y la única y no una reserva, aunque la alegría inundaba a Ginny ,ella no notó como la sorprendida cara de Pansy Parkinson observa la escena .

–"_Solo tal vez ésta noche haya sido algo maravilloso" _– pensaba Parkinson

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Tatata espero que les gusté este capítulo ¡!

En el próximo entenderemos porqué la "extraña actitud de Pansy por los acontecimientos de este noche tan extraña.

Aunque no lo crean no quería que la relación de Hermione y Matteo acabará en este punto T.T!

Pd: Dejen algunos reviews por fa', porque como ustedes se alimentan de estos relatos, yo me alimentó de los reviews (Jajaja, sinceramente está horrible esa idea, ya pensaré otra para ponerla)

Solo comenten!

Pd: He decidido que la historia tendrá por lo menos 4 capítulos más


End file.
